What we go through
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: JONAS. Joella one-shot. Although It might become a series of one-shots. It's a Song-fic. Stella helps Joe get ready for his date. Joe doesn't know it's killing Stella to let him go like this, but then again, Stella doesn't know it's killing Joe too


"Mind if I turn on the radio" Joe smiled looking around. "Yeah sure" Stella only smiled in response as she dug deeper into the Stellavator. Tonight was his night, he was going to take some girl out and it wasn't going to be her. Joe didn't even know what he was doing to Stella.

The room was filled with soft music as Stella continued to search for something decent for Joe to wear on his date. It wouldn't matter to her, if this was their date, he could turn up in rags and he'd still be the guy she wanted, she always wanted.

_Woah, woah, woah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Woah, woah, woah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah _

"Thank you for helping me out Stells". She couldn't bring herself to welcome him as she pulled out a black polar neck and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans._  
_

_All though I love you so  
Oh you don't know_

"Stand up" she whispered unable to look at him. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him just how she felt._  
__  
You don't know just how I feel  
For my love I daren't reveal_

He stood in front of her. Looking down at her dainty figure. He was so near yet too far away for her._  
__  
I am so, I'm so afraid  
You might not care  
_  
"Elevate your arms" she smiled not looking at him. He continues to look at her as though she was. He lifted his arms up so they were shoulder high. _  
_

_Every time you pass me by__  
Oh you don't know, you don't know_

"Perfect" she smiled finally looking at him. The eye conact didn't last long as she looked away again. "Put this on" she said still not looking at him. He took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. She watched him go. She longed to be that girl.

_What I go through  
Seeing someone else with you_

She sat down, looking at the spot where Joe had just been standing. He didn't know just how she felt and now he was on his way out with another girl. _  
_

_Oh I wish the one with you, were me  
But you don't know_

"How do I look?" he grinned coming out of the bathroom, giving her a little show. "Perfect" is the only thing she could bring herself to say._  
_

_I would tell you, if I believed  
That you might care some day  
But until then I'll never give this away  
_  
"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked serious again. If she was anything like Stella, she would melt at the sight of it. "She'll love it" she smiled again.

_So a secret it must stay  
And you don't know, you don't know_

"Well I got to go" he exhaled. If only she knew he felt the same way too.

_How hard to bear  
Is this one way love affair  
For it breaks my heart to be in love  
When you don't know_

She walked him down to the front door of the firehouse. Neither of them attempting to make confiscation.

_I would tell you, if I believed  
That you might care some day  
But until then I'll never give this away_

"Have fun" she whispered trying to keep it together. "Thank you" he said opening the front door. He stoped to face her quick. "Stella" he pushed making himself speak the truth. She met his eyes. "Yes?"

_So a secret it must stay  
And you don't know, you don't know_

And just like that, the truth hides once more as soon as she looks him in the eyes.

_How hard to bear  
Is this one way love affair_

"Thank you" is the only thing able to escape his mouth. She didn't want him to go, but she knew she couldn't tell him and she knew he wouldn't wait for her.

_For it breaks my heart to be in love  
When you don't know_

Nothing more was said. He only walked off into the night.

_Woah, woah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Woah, woah, woah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

She was so afraid. A relationship possible of breaking friendship. She wouldn't, couldn't risk it. She would continue to fall for him in secret. After so long, it's all she had grown to know.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: I was bored so I decided to write a small Joella one-shot. But I might write more... I don't know yet... Do you think I should? Honest opinions please, I don't want to write more if no one's going to read it...**


End file.
